


Waiting for the Doctor

by forever_River_Song



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River awaits a visit from the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Rivers thoughts and feelings before a visit from the Doctor.   
> Sorry it's super short.

She sat in her cell and waited. She wanted, no, she longed to see him. It had been a few days since the last time he had visited, and that was so rare. He was so adamant about seeing her every night, about making sure she knew she was always and completely forgiven for what had happen. She was waiting impatiently for her bow-tied man in his blue police box to show up in the cell. 

She wondered where he had been since the last time he had come to see her. He could have visited a hundred worlds, with Amy and Rory in tow. Maybe he was fighting Dalek or he was visiting the earth very far in the past. 

She thought about where he would take her next. Maybe they could visit ancient Greece, or go to Paris and kiss under the Eiffel Tower. That would be nice, kissing him under the lights of the beautiful landmark. Then going to a little café and having dinner. Maybe later they’d find the room the Tardis would make with the king-sized bed and the candle light, and make love for hours. When everything was over he would bring her back just a moment after they had left.

She wanted desperately wanted to hear the noise and see the flashing light. She needed to see the Doctor, her Doctor. Then suddenly there he was looking at her with that sexy smirk. She stood up and looked at him as nonchalant as possible, then ran to his arms and kissed him passionately.


End file.
